


The Dinosaurs Kill Firefly with the Sonic Screwdriver

by under_a_grey_cloud



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005), Firefly
Genre: Firefly Dinosaurs, Other, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 10:46:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5925613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/under_a_grey_cloud/pseuds/under_a_grey_cloud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a silly little piece I wrote to someone who kindly informed me about Alan Tudyk's Firefly or Con Man fan fic competition. Of course I am not submitting this fan ficlette. It's just for fun. </p><p>For those interested, the competition dates are:</p><p>Submission: Feb 2 - March 3 2016<br/>Voting:         Feb 2 - March 9 2016</p><p>further info is on inkitt. this is not an invitation; just a little fan fic, and I'm adding the info in case you want to enter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dinosaurs Kill Firefly with the Sonic Screwdriver

Wash’s dinosaurs:  
Blue dinosaur: David Tennant as 10th Doctor  
Brown dinosaur: Mal  
Green dinosaur: Jayne

blue dinosaur: [crash landing from above.] Hullo there. I'm the Doctor. I seem to find myself on, oh, I'd say what looks like a Midbook Transport, standard radio and accelerator core, class code, oh, [shakes his head violently) my brain is starting to leak, I really need a bigger brain. 03-K64--Firefly?

brown dinosaur: Your brain pan seems seems mighty big enough to me. Got the full specs in there?

blue dinosaur: Yeah, I was stranded on Albaloon for days with nothing to read, oddly enough, but this operations manual. Clever design; streamlined, but concise. The ship, not the manual. No gift shop, alas. But, no weapons, either, as a transport vehicle. I like that.

Wash: Gift shop?

brown dinosaur: Got something against artillery, do you? I'd show you different but you seem to have landed on my favorite personal pistol. [hop hop hop angrily at blue dinosaur]

green dinosaur: Gorram pacifist. Stupid one, too. Transport don't necessarily mean unprotected.

brown dinosaur: Shut up and play with your collection of grenades.

green dinosaur: [jumps up and down in excitement] Really?!

blue dinosaur: I wouldn't say I was unprotected. [Aims sonic at dashboard]

[green and brown dinosaurs roll over in laughter.]

brown dinosaur: You carry a screwdriver?! What you planning on doing? Screwing me to death? [dinosaur suddenly thrown on dash.]

brown dinosaur: Unprotected, too? [snorts] 

Wash: [Laughs uproariously] I am good.

brown dinosaur: Uh, militarily speaking, that is.

green dinosaur: I gotta get a grenade now to stick up his

brown dinosaur: Now hold on a minute, Jayne. No call for [spits out held-in laughter in Doctor's face] rudeness. Excuse me. [falls down laughing].

blue dinosaur: Yeah. People tend to say that a lot. Just give me a second to adjust this hyper-harmonic frequency.

brown dinosaur: A screwdriver with frequencies? What 'Verse are you from?

green dinosaur: Lemme see that. [grabs imaginary screwdriver and pulls imaginary imaginary trigger]

Wash: Ooops. [All the dinosaurs fall down and Firefly fades to black.]


End file.
